Memory
by eternitybeckons
Summary: What happened the day Luffy and Shanks First met?
1. Pirates are Coming!

"Its just like that night." He thought with a laugh.

"How longs it been? Ten years? I can still remember his ecstatic smile. He sure has grown over the years." comparing the wanted poster in his hand to his memory.

"It wont be long 'till he comes here and we can finally talk again. I guess I can be patient and wait a little longer. Hurry up and find me here in the New World Luffy." The red haired captain said aloud with a laugh as he leaned back looking up at the stars.

"What did you say?!" Woop Slap, the mayor of Fuschia Village, asked the man who had come running into the Party Bar. "Theres a pirate ship coming here?!"

"No way! Sugiiii!" a little voice was heard from a very energetic seven year old. "which pirates are they?"

"I -I don't know." the nervous fisherman replied.

"Luffy, you stay here while I go see whats going on. Makino look after him will you?" Woop asked the bartender.

"What? No! I want to come to! I want to see the pirates!" Luffy said, his voice both pleading and angry at the thought of being left out.

"No Luffy. These guys are pirates! Their probably here to ravage the village and take anything of value!" the mayor said, trying to convince the boy to stay.

"Then what do you plan to do to stop them? Take me along and I'll fight them off! My punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped up, thrusting his tiny fist into the air.

"No Luffy", the mayor said sternly, " no ones going to fight anybody. As the mayor I am going to try to convince them to leave without killing anyone and leaving as much of the village intact as I can. I'd rather give away all the valuables in the village than sacrifice lives.

"Hmph! Your just a coward." Luffy mumbled, depressed that the mayor didn't believe him when he said he could fight off the pirates. "If you don't do anything then they are just going to keep coming back!"

Suddenly Luffy had an idea. "Fine! I'll stay here while you deal with the pirates!" Luffy said while sticking his tongue out at the mayor. Woop was at a loss for worlds. Was Luffy actually...listening to him?!? Sometimes he just didn't know what this boy was thinking. Shaking his head, the mayor decided to leave without questioning the boy, afraid that it might cause him to argue about coming with him again. Woop looked over at Makino and silently told her to watch after the boy. Receiving a nod in reply, Woop look one last confused look at the little kid who was drinking some apple juice before hastily running toward the harbor with the fisherman.

Back at the bar Luffy was smiling,drinking his juice, quite content thinking his plan was going well. After about five minutes and another glass of apple juice, Luffy jumped to his feet and managed to get halfway across the bar when Makino stopped him "And where do you think your going?"

"th-the bathroom!" replied Luffy, trying to conceal his smile. "I drank my juice a little to fast." Giving him a skeptical glance Makino questioned him; " Your not lying to me are you? Your really going down to the harbor to see the pirates aren't you?"

"AM NOT!" Luffy yelled. "I really do have to go to the bathroom!"He gave then bartender the sincerest smile he could muster before he dashed off in the direction to the restroom. Once out of sight he began to silently giggle. _My plan is going perfectly! Makino doesn't suspect a thing!_ The little boy thought to himself through his fit of giggles. After walking a few more feet, the giggling seven year old stopped in front of a window that was a few feet away from the bathroom door.

After failing a few times Luffy finally managed to get a good grip on the windowsill and hoisted himself up. He took a moments rest before jumping out and landing with a thud on the dirt below. Setting out at a slight run, Luffy managed to make it close to the harbor before stopping to listen to a few comments the adults were making.

"does anyone recognize that flag?"

"No. maybe that means they are rookies that just started out! Maybe they won't hurt anyone!"

"Baka! If their rookies then they'll be looking for a way to get a bounty on their heads! That puts the village even more at risk!"

Getting tired of listening to the grown ups "what if" worries, Luffy began to sneak through the crowd to get a look at the pirates. Being a very energetic and uncoordinated seven year old, Luffy normally wouldn't have been able to sneak around even if his life depended on it. But luckily for him his clumsiness was masked by all the commotion around him. Weaving in and out of peoples legs and diving behind barrels Luffy finally managed to make his way to the front of the crowd.

Luffy almost jumped for joy. There it was! No mistaking it. On the approaching ship there was the jolly roger; the mark of a pirate! Luffy closed his eyes and began to think hard. Of all the pirates he had heard stories about, he didn't remember hearing of one with a flag bearing a skull with crossed swords and three stripes going through the eye. Oh well. It didn't matter; all that did matter was that actual pirates were coming here! Luffy couldn't remember when he had felt this excited.

As the ship drew closer, Woop managed to convince the villagers that he would try to reason with the pirates when they got here, and that they should go and hid in their homes. When almost all the villagers had cleared from the harbor, Woop say a small figure out of the corner of his eye. "L-L-LUFFY!?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?!?"The mayor exclaimed in shock.

"CRAP!" Luffy yelled, realizing his cover had been blown. But Luffy wasn't going to stick around and get yelled at. Angry that his plan had failed, Luffy stuck his tongue out at the mayor and set out at a mad dash down one of the side streets.

Already enraged at the fact that the seven year old had both tricked him and disobeyed his order of staying at the bar, Woop was considering grabbing the boy and dragging him back to Makino. But when

Luffy stuck his tongue out, Woop made up his mind and started to chase the boy.

Luffy, knowing every twist and turn in the village began to take any turn he thought might confuse the old mayor. Unfortunately for him, Woop knew the town just as well if not better than Luffy and had no problem figuring out where the boy was headed. Only one thing lead to Luffy escaping from the pissed old man; Luffy could run faster. Becoming quite content with the though that he had lost the mayor, Luffy began to run full speed back to the harbor, taking every shortcut he could think of.

Finally he got back to were he had begun. And just in time too; the ship was almost close enough to dock. Looking closely at the ship, Luffy's eyes widened in amazement. _Sugiiii!!!_ at th bow of the ship there was a simple carving of a dragons head, and a wave like design going along the sides. The sails were the biggest Luffy had ever seen.

As the ship stopped moving Luffy suddenly ducked behind some barrels. Now that the pirates were actually here he began to have second thoughts. _ What if their evil? What if they try to kill me or destroy the village?_ A million thoughts raced through his mind, causing the boy to feel dizzy. He hadn't thought this much in his whole life!

"Hey did anyone come to greet us?" A voice from the ship called.

"I dunno, let me check" replied another. " theres a kid hiding behind some barrels does that count?"

A rope was thrown off the side of the ship and the pirates began to climb down. " hey kid, come over here. I have a question for ya." It was the voice from before. Peaking above the barrels to see what the pirates looked like, Luffy noticed who was speaking to him. The man was kinda tall with yellow hair and had a flintlock pistol at his hip." kid I'm talking to ya! Come here!" The man said staring at Luffy.

Scared, Luffy once again hid behind the barrels. "HA1 Hes scared o you Yassop! Hahahahah!"

"shut up Lucky Roux! Yo kid! I'm not ganna eat you! Just come over here! Yassop yelled.

Luffy was too scared to move. _What was I thinking? I should have stayed at the bar!_ Luffy thought to himself as his heart started to beat faster sand faster. Suddenly he was hanging in mid air and realized that he had been picked up by the back of his shirt. " are you planning on hiding all day?" Yassop asked "Geez. whats wrong with you?" he asked as his nakama began to gather around Luffy.

Luffy was scared out of his mind and didn't know what to do. Without warning he began to cry, startling the pirates. " ha! Hes a little cry baby!" on of the pirates said, laughing along with his nakama.

"hey now, thats not very nice." All the men stopped laughing. "Yassop, put the kid down. Can't you see your scaring him?" Luffy was slowly lowered to the ground. Through his tears he looked up and saw a red haired man with a straw hat.

The captain had arrived.


	2. Friends

"P-P-P-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Luffy screamed as the red haired man approached. The captain,stopped in stunned silence, burst into laughter. Luffy looked up shocked. It took everything in him not to scream again. The captain was looking down at him with a devious smirk on this face. "Ooooooooooooh, so you don't want to be killed do ya? Ya know, begging for your life from a pirate is the same as asking for death." He said in a menacing tone.

Luffy didn't know what to do. His body was frozen in fear."N-n-n-no! Please! Please! Ple-AHAHAHAHA WHA- HAHAHA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING AHAHA?!?!?!" Luffy gasped as the captain began to mercilessly tickle him.

"What you ask? I'm going to tickle you to death!" The man exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. All around him his crew broke into fits of laughter. After five minutes of relentless tickling and failed escape, Luffy was finally able to break free from the mans grip. " What are you doing?!? Weird pirate! I thought you were going to kill me!" Luffy shouted, confused that things had turned out this way

"you believed me?" the captain said as he sat crossed legged in front of Luffy, looking like a seven year old himself. " I was just teasing you!" He managed to say before he began to laugh again. Luffy just stared at him in shock. Before he could help it, he started to laugh as well.

After finally catching his breath, the captain stood up and looked at Luffy. "Hey kid, does this town have a bar? I wouldn't mind some sake right about now.."

"My names not Kid!" Luffy yelled defiantly. " It's Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy! And what kind of pirates come to such a little village looking for some sake? Aren't you here to raid us and take anything of value?!?!"

"Haha! Not unless you want us to!" the captain said through another round of laughter. " Well Luffy, I'm Shanks! The captain of this crew; And whats wrong with looking for a place to drink?"he said with a questioning look. Luffy just stood there quietly lost in thought as he tried to think of a reply. After several failed attempts to think of anything, Luffy gave up and looked at the pirate. "Fine, follow me and I'll bring you there. But only if you promise not to tickle me again!" He said, proud of himself for making a deal with real pirates.

"Alright Luffy, that sound reasonable. I promise not to tickle you." Shanks said with a smile."For now" he said in a tone too low for Luffy to hear, causing Yassop who was next to him to laugh. Luffy looked up questioningly at the two pirates before he turned around and started to walk in the direction of the Party Bar. Without warning He was lifted off the ground and gave a yelp. The captain smiled at him as he placed the seven year old on his shoulders. "lead the way Luffy!" he exclaimed at he and his crew began to walk.

Makino stared in stunned silence at the scene before her.

The commotion outside had died down so she had assumed that the mayor had handled things. Then all of a sudden Luffy came running into the bar, dragging a tall straw hat wearing, red haired man by the hand. Makino just stood still and thought with fear; _P-pirates! _

"Makino! This is Shanks!" Luffy said excitedly, practically bouncing off the walls. " hes a pirate but hes a good guy! He even let me ride on his shoulders!" He said as a huge grin appeared on his little face. "they can drink here right? Please say they can!"

"Uh, um, y-yes, I think that would be alright." Makino managed to say, still not recovered from her shock. She was also incredibly confused as to how Luffy had befriended these pirates. _Well it is Luffy, hes known for doing the unthinkable.._ she though as she shrugged to herself.

"Thank you miss." Shanks said with a smile. "Guys come on in!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Soon the bar was filled to the brim with happy pirates. Makino, fully recovered from her shock and confusion, began to pass around Sake battles.

Suddenly the swinging doors to the Party Bar burst open and Woop ran in, out of breath. "Luffy!" he bellowed. "What were you doing disobeying me like that?!?! You need to learn to li-" he stopped shouting at the seven year old and looked around, noticing the pirates for the first time. "P-P-PIRATES?! Wha-wha-what are you doing here?!"

"Mayor! AHAHA! You look tired! You can't run very well! Hahaha!" Luffy said as he fell to the floor laughing at the panting old man.

"Luffy! Get away from those pirates! You to Makino! Listen you pirates!Leave this village at once!" Woop yelled, turning red from both embarrassment and rage.

"NOO! I'm not leaving and neither are they! HMPH!" Luffy said calmly, planting himself back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest with a serious expression on his face. "These pirates are good! They promised me they'd be nice."

"Luffy! Their pirates! You can't trust the-" Woop was cut of yet again as Shanks stood up to speak. "Mr. Mayor, I'm the captain of this crew. My nakama and I are tired and just looking for a place to rest for a few days and have a few drinks. We have no interest in harming this village or anyone in it. I give you my word that we will be nice. Can we stay? Plllleeeeease!?"" He said with a large grin on his face, mimicking Luffy's voice at the end of his plea. His crew could only sit still and try to muffle their laughter at their childish captain.

"I-I don't know..." Woop murmured more to him self than to Shanks, A skeptical look on his face.

"THEN ITS SETTLED!" Luffy yelled happily, smiling at Shanks. He looked at Woop who was giving him an angered look because he hadn't actually agreed to anything yet. "He gave you his word! Now you have to let them stay!"

"Woop-San, I think it would be alright to let them stay, at least for a little while. They can;t be bad people or Luffy wouldn't like them this muck." Makino said softly, earning an ecstatic smile from Luffy. Woop merely turned around and stomped out of the bar, muttering something about all three generations of that family to be insane.

"Men! Looks like we can stay!" Shanks yelled Raising his class in the air. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the men yell in response.

Shanks and his crew stayed in Fuschia Village for while. Every day Luffy would come running into the Party Bar and stay there the whole day talking with The Red-Haired Pirates and listening to Shank's stories. Even though they had only been in the village for about a week, the whole crew began to feel attached to the little seven year old. Then one day Luffy ran into the bar but no one was there. Makino, where is Shanks and the guys?" Luffy asked, wondering why no one was her.

"I'm not sure Luffy, they haven't been here all morning. Go check the harbor." She said sweetly to the little boy, amused at his need to now the pirates ever move.

"Thats a good idea! Thanks Makino!" Luffy yelled over his shoulder as he dashes out the door.

"Wait! Don't you want your breakfast?" Makino yelled after him, but the boy either didn't hear her or just didn't respond.

Luffy dashed through the town, hurrying to the harbor where Shank's ship was docked. When he arrived he noticed that the deck of the ship was filled with noise and that things were being loaded onto it. "SHANKS!" Luffy yelled as loud as he could. A few minutes [passed by before a familiar slaw hat appeared over the side of the ship

"Oh it's you Anchor." Shanks said as he hopped over the side of the ship and landed with a loud clack on the wood below. "Whats up?" He said with a smile.

"You weren't at the bar today so I got worried and came here to see what you were doing" Luffy said Smiling up at the captain.

"oh, sorry about that Anchor I couldn't go today because I had to prepare for our departure. Sorry to make you wor-"

"YOUR LEAVING?!?!?" Luffy yelled as tears began to fill his eyes. "W-WHY? CAN'T YOU STAY HERE?!?"

Shanks sighed, "sorry Anchor. We're pirates, we can't stay in one place for too long or we'll attract attention."

"B-but thats not fair" Luffy said with a quivering lip. "I want you and the guys to stay! It's no fun without you!"

"Come on, cheer up Luffy!" Shanks said softly, using Luffy's real name instead of the crews nickname for him. " Its not like we're going to be gone forever! We'll be back in a few weeks!"

"

R-Really?!?" Luffy said, his tears gone now. "But I though you said you were leaving!

"We are. But only to go to search for treasure and do other pirate like things. Didn't I say that?" He said with a Teasing smile on his face.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Luffy yelled before he turned his back on the red haired man. But Luffy was unable to stay mad at the man for long, he turned around smiling and said " Im so happy! I thought you were really leaving!"

Shanks could only laugh. " I would never leave a friend for good so suddenly without saying good bye first!" he said, smiling one of his signature smiles.

"Friend?" Luffy said shocked for a moment. "I'm your friend?" Luffy exclaimed, finally realizing what the captain had said.

"O course you are Anchor! Why else would I hang out with you so much?" he asked, amused at the little boys happiness. Then his expression turned to shock. Luffy had flung himself onto his leg and was hugging him. "Geez Anchor, no need to get so excited." he said warmly, patting the little boys head as the memory began to fade.

"What are you doing out here all alone Captain?" a voice startled Shanks from his dream.

"Oh Ben its you," he said calmly, " Just reminiscing about good times." He said, a dreamy hint in his voice.

His first mate just smirked. "Thinking about Anchor?" he said, stating a fact than asking a question.

"Yea. How do you think he's doing?" The red haired man asked absentmindedly.

"We'll know soon enough; it won't be long till we finally meet again. Besides, he's already made quite a name for himself. It's hard to believe that he has a 300,00,000 beli bounty on his head when he has only just begun his adventure." Ben said, leaning against the railing, staring out to sea.

"Hehe, yea.. I just hope that time comes soon." Shanks said, taking another swig drink of sake from the bottle in his hands. Ben only smirked at his captains impatiences.


End file.
